


If only gods can help?

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если силы, с которыми приходится считаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only gods can help?

Зимний Солдат прячется в Гонконге, и что-то подсказывает ему, что это хорошее решение. Огромный город, похожий на кишащий суетливыми насекомыми муравейник. Люди, которым наплевать на всех, кроме себя, и две полноценные базы Гидры — одну из них забросили, но необходимые вещи остались на своих местах. Солдат выгребает из тайников оружие, деньги в местной валюте и доллары. На второй еще есть люди — они заново ломают ему правую руку, чтобы кости срослись правильно, и латают бионический протез, спрашивают что-то, требуют отчета, суетятся и раздражают. Эту базу он с темным удовольствием разносит сам.  
У него все еще случаются провалы в памяти — Солдат сам не знает, как добрался из Нью-Йорка в Гонконг и что привело его после подрыва базы на небольшой рыбный рынок. Он находит крохотную забегаловку, в желудке у него урчит от голода, а в кармане теперь есть местная наличность. Солдат падает на пластиковый стул, который разъезжается под его весом, и просит немолодую китаянку приготовить что-нибудь сытное, не удивляется даже, когда понимает, что говорил с ней по-китайски. Он закрывает глаза, прикрывает лицо ладонями и повторяет себе под нос:  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Сержант Барнс, три-два-пять-семь, — он тянется пальцами к груди, хотя знает, что никаких жетонов там нет.  
Первая привязка к реальности, которой его лишили. Солдат хочет их обратно.  
Женщина ставит перед ним миску дымящейся лапши, от которой идет густой аромат пряностей и мяса. Она снова отходит за стойку и каменеет лицом, когда к его столику подходит худая растерянная девушка лет двадцати пяти. Китаянка, уровень опасности нулевой, временная дезориентация, отмечает про себя Джеймс и принимается за еду. Ему абсолютно наплевать. Девушка нарезает круги вокруг столика и сжимает в побелевших пальцах растрепанный блокнот, хочет что-то сказать, но трясет головой и отступает. Джеймс поднимает на нее тяжелый взгляд. Она замечает его, садится напротив и показывает ему удивительный по точности рисунок. На рисунке изображен Стив.  
— Он ищет тебя, — шепчет она ему и смотрит в лицо, ждет реакции, — и однажды найдет. Защити меня, и я помогу тебе сбежать.  
— Ты видишь будущее? — Джеймс не удивляется.  
В его голове находится много интересной информации — существование людей с такими способностями тоже. Он кивает девушке и просит у хозяйки еще одну порцию. Вместо молоденькой китаянки перед ним сидит очень худой и бледный парень и штрихует что-то в небольшом альбоме. Джеймс вздрагивает, мотает головой и сжимает до хруста зубы. Он чувствует, как дремавшая до этого момента память ворочается в его голове болезненным неповоротливым комом.  
— Ты будешь вспоминать, и голова будет болеть, — девушка с жадностью набрасывается на еду, и голос у нее невнятный. — С каждым разом все сильнее.  
— Ну спасибо, — отзывается он и сосредотачивает внимание на своей тарелке.  
Когда они расплачиваются и уходят, пожилая китаянка сплевывает им вслед:  
— Куанг!  
Джеймс знает перевод и думает, что она, может быть, права. Может, они правда сумасшедшие? Только что встретившиеся, без памяти, но со способностями, которые большая часть людей сочтет выдумкой.  
*  
— Он знает, что ты в Гонконге.  
Джеймс Барнс — он все еще учится откликаться на это имя — поднимает тяжелый, ничего не выражающий взгляд на девушку и кивает. Она трет виски, и темные волосы налипают на прозрачно-розовый леденец, зажатый в пальцах. Джеймс тянется к ней, поправляет выбившиеся из-под шапки скользкие прядки и слизывает с кожи сладкие следы. Ему кажется, что это проявление заботы. Девушка поднимает на него глаза, они у нее красивые: почти черные от расширившихся зрачков, и чуть приподнятые в уголках, и совсем растерянные. Она так и не вспомнила о себе ничего, и Джеймс чувствует что-то похожее на жалость.  
— Поехали со мной, — говорит он, чем удивляет обоих.  
Девушка смотрит на него, пожимает плечами и поправляет спадающие от движения лямки растянутой майки. Они собираются без лишней суеты — что у Джеймса, что у нее не слишком много вещей. Квартиру оставляют открытой, и дверь чуть скрипит под порывами ветра.  
Стив опаздывает почти на сутки.  
Это оказывается своеобразной точкой отсчета. Джеймс и девушка убегают, а Стив догоняет, и каждый раз между их исчезновением и его появлением остается все меньше времени.  
— Он упорный, — говорит Джеймс и улыбается. — Всегда был упорным.  
Память возвращается к нему урывками, кусочками разбросанной мозаики. Джеймс чистит зубы перед мутным зеркалом в крошечной комнатке в Каннамгу, одном из самых густонаселенных районов Сеула, а видит худое острое лицо Стива, наблюдающего за процессом бритья. Он ставит перед девушкой тарелку с яичницей, а в ушах у него гремит от взрывов в глубине завода, который был его тюрьмой, пока не пришел Стив. Даже во сне Джеймс слышит настойчивый хриплый шепот — это Стива сжирает лихорадка, и он кажется слишком хрупким, изможденным, и кожа его под пальцами до больного чувствительная.  
Девушка просит дать ей имя, и Джеймс не может ничего придумать. У него все еще проблемы с фантазией. Она девушка. Провидица. Он называет ее Сеул, и ей вроде бы это нравится.  
— Он снова тебя нашел, — говорит однажды Сеул, и губы ее подрагивают в улыбке. — Совсем рядом на этот раз.  
Джеймс достает из шкафа заготовленные на случай спешных сборов сумки, натягивает темную кепку на глаза, и Сеул торопится за ним, сбегает неслышными шагами по лестнице следом — она помнит, что ее спутник не любит лифты.  
Они разминаются со Стивом на четыре часа.  
В аэропорту они сидят почти сутки — Сеул не может определиться с рейсом, глаза у нее чуть закатываются, а пальцы с зажатым в них карандашом порхают по клетчатой бумаге. Джеймс приносит ей кофе, утирает кровь из носа и отгоняет до жути самоуверенного мужчину в деловом костюме — ему хватает одного вида бионической руки и застывшего взгляда Джеймса.  
— Соединенные Штаты. Нью-Йорк. С пересадками, — она тыкает карандашом в переливающееся расписание рейсов и подхватывает свою сумку. — Деньги еще есть?  
Джеймс кивает, и она тут же тащит его в небольшую лавку со сладостями. К началу регистрации он думает, что звук разгрызаемой карамели будет преследовать его во снах. Он отключается в самолете, но снятся ему не прозрачные шарики леденцов, а колкая метель и несущийся на всех парах поезд. Джеймс знает, что случится потом, и старается выдраться из сна, пока тот не превратился в кошмар, но, как всегда, ему не удается. Он просыпается от хруста — бионическая рука дробит подлокотник кресла. Сеул так и грызет свои карамельки, вид у нее счастливый и отсутствующий.  
К моменту приземления в Кеннеди зубы от количества уничтоженных леденцов болят даже у него. Сеул на секунду теряется, закрывает ладонью глаза и тянется к истрепанному блокноту. Джеймс привычным жестом приобнимает ее за плечи, ведет сквозь толпу, пока она зарисовывает очередное видение. Они садятся в такси, он называет адрес первой всплывшей в памяти конспиративной квартиры Гидры и откидывается на сиденье. В висках пульсирует боль, словно у него приступ мигрени — раскаленные иглы раз за разом высекают искры из черепа. Картинки продолжают встраиваться в почти заполненную мозаику, и Джеймсу хочется верить, что он не сойдет с ума, когда все вспомнит.  
— Он найдет тебя. Где бы ты ни был, — Сеул проводит тонкими прохладными пальцами по его лбу, дарит секундное облегчение и отстраняется. — Однажды я не смогу помочь.  
Таксист даже не смотрит на них, притормаживает у нужного дома и протягивает руку за деньгами. Лицо у него настолько скучающее, что даже блеснувшая сталь руки не может его удивить. Он ждет, пока из машины выберется Сеул, и тут же дает по газам. Они провожают его глазами, пожимают плечами и заходят в дом. Подъезд неухоженный, но вполне чистый, и Джеймс не одергивает девушку, когда она ведет пальцами по изрисованной стене.  
Стиву бы понравилось, думает он и поднимается следом. Сеул нет нужды говорить, на какой этаж подниматься — она и так знает. В квартире не продохнуть от пыли, но тайники с оружием и деньгами на месте, и сейчас это главное.  
Стив дает им передышку почти в месяц.  
Джеймс мучается кошмарами, непрекращающейся агонией разума, зациклившегося на моменте падения. Он видит этот сон каждую ночь, видит его наяву в отражении в зеркале, слышит грохот поезда и собственный крик в шуме разношерстного Челси.  
— Может, хватит убегать? — Сеул промокает холодным полотенцем его покрытое липкой испариной лицо и выглядит задумчивой.  
— Нет. Еще нет, — Джеймс сам не знает, почему раз за разом отказывается.  
— В последнее время я совсем не вижу его. Он, как телефон вне зоны доступа, — она морщит лоб и даже закусывает губу в раздумьях.  
Этому жесту она научилась у него.  
Через три недели Джеймс выглядит, как живой мертвец, и Сеул не может скрыть удивления, когда он просит его подстричь. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, как змея — взгляд ничего не выражает, веки не двигаются. Девушка стоит рядом с ножницами в руках, и закаменевшая линия спины выдает Джеймса с головой — он боится. Не острого предмета возле лица, он боится того, что может увидеть в зеркале. Сильнее всего он боится не увидеть там Баки. Сеул даже леденец изо рта вытаскивает от усердия, разглядывает его волосы, перебирает тонкими пальцами и режет, режет чуть вьющиеся пряди. Джеймс смотрит на свое отражение, и губы его чуть дергаются в улыбке.  
Он засыпает только под утро, и пальцы живой руки так и остаются зарытыми в ставших короткими волосах, и ему снова снится поезд. Это выматывает его, подрывает настолько, что следующие два дня Джеймс не может даже встать.  
— Стив рядом, — говорит ему Сеул, протягивает очередной свой рисунок, а он только отворачивается носом к стене.  
— Он знает, где ты, — говорит она через несколько часов.  
Джеймс пытается подняться с постели, ищет глазами необходимые вещи, но Сеул только кладет ладонь ему на грудь и прижимает к постели.  
— В этот раз он тебя найдет. Я тебе больше не помощник, — она поднимается с легкостью и вытаскивает из-под кровати сумку со своими вещами. — Есть силы, с которыми приходится считаться даже провидцам.  
Сеул оставляет ему изрисованный блокнот: почти на каждой странице Стив перед дверями покинутых ими квартир, Стив расходится с ними в толкучке лондонского метро, Стив в аэропорте Сеула смотрит на их улетающий самолет. Стив, Стив, Стив. Один, с какими-то людьми, обозначенными несколькими штрихами, затянутый в новую форму, на мотоцикле, в парке.  
Джеймс выбирается из кровати — его шатает от слабости и голода, перед глазами нефтяными пятнами разливается чернота. Он смотрит на себя в треснувшее зеркало, плещет в лицо холодной водой и как есть, в футболке и джинсах, выходит на улицу. Небо почти черное, воздух несет с собой сырость и прохладу, мягкий свет фонарей над головой разгоняет сгущающуюся тьму. Джеймс садится на бордюр, замечает свои босые ноги, хмыкает себе под нос и остается на месте. Догонялки кончились.  
Стив появляется спустя час. Он за рулем сверкающего хромом мотоцикла, огромного и кажущегося неповоротливым. Джеймс смотрит на него исподлобья, чувствует, как губы дергаются в попытке улыбнуться, и встает пошатываясь. Стив ловит его, кладет руки ему на бедра, и даже сквозь слой отсыревшей одежды чувствуется их жар.  
— Ты все вспомнил? — зачем-то спрашивает он и всматривается в заросшее щетиной, такое знакомое и незнакомое теперь лицо.  
Джеймс кивает, переступает босыми ступнями по асфальту и морщится от боли — небольшой, но острый камешек впивается в мякоть стопы.  
Стив опускает взгляд, видит его побелевшие от холода ноги и начинает суетиться. Затаскивает Джеймса на мотоцикл, стягивает с себя куртку и укрывает ею чуть подрагивающие плечи, пытается ладонями растереть ступни и очень напоминает себя прежнего, каким он был после плена Баки: неловкий, заботливый, действующий на рефлексах и даже не думающий об опасности, когда склоняется перед ним и оставляет беззащитными спину и шею. Джеймс втягивает в себя запахи с куртки и прикрывает глаза. Они снова не одни.  
— Как ты нашел меня? — спрашивает Джеймс, прижимаясь лбом к широкой спине.  
— Попросил помощи у бога, — отвечает ему Стив и заводит мотоцикл.  
*  
У него маленькая аккуратная квартира и много вещей из их времени, удивительным образом сочетающихся с крохотными островками современности: ноутбук, плоский телевизор на стене и разнообразная кухонная утварь.  
Они сидят на диване перед выключенным телевизором до самого утра, иногда перебрасываются парой ничего не значащих фраз и молчат все остальное время. Им обоим нужно столько рассказать, что одна ночь уже ничего не изменит. Поэтому они просто смотрят в черный экран телевизора и молчат. Засыпают там же, на разложенном диване, и кости у них потом ноют, несмотря на регенерацию.  
— Доброе утро, Баки, — зевает ему Стив утром и трет помятое лицо.  
— Доброе утро, — отзывается Джеймс и самую малость улыбается.  
Этой ночью ему не снился поезд. Он снова Баки. Теперь все хорошо.


End file.
